A Night at the Movies
by Zivacentric
Summary: A fun little one-shot that takes place when Ziva & Gibbs go to the movies.


_A/N: I was inspired to write this one-shot just for fun by my friend Sehrezad and a recent trip to the movies. Our family outing was rated G, but this one is closer to PG-13. =) _ _ It's the first time I've posted a lighthearted one-shot like this, so let me know what you think. I have some longer Zibbs fics in the works, but sometimes you get these little ideas on the side, you know? So, with a special nod to my friend, I hope you all enjoy!_

Established Zibbs, of course. =)

Oh, and I own nothing related to NCIS, but I wouldn't mind if I did…not one little bit.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ziva and Gibbs walked into the movie theater, her hand curled around his bicep. As they got in line for the tickets, Ziva squeezed his arm and said she'd get the popcorn. As the kid behind the counter asked what movie he wanted, Gibbs spotted the title for a remake of a horror movie that even he recognized. With a grin, he got 2 tickets for that instead of the action flick they'd been planning to see.

He met up w/ Ziva, taking the large drink she'd gotten for them to share, while she carried the popcorn. They walked down the hallway and she started to turn into the theater for the movie they had planned to see.

"Nope – this one," he gestured with his head, leading her to another door.

She glanced up at the title above the door and her brows knit together in confusion.

"This one?" she asked, giving him a look that said "Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh," he smirked.

"Jethro –" she started, but he guided her in with a hand on her back. He paused just inside, scoping out a good spot to sit. The back row was already taken up by some kids in college t-shirts. Taking in the combination of a couple of guys and their dates, he could only figure they had the same thing in mind he did. Grinning, he settled for a spot near the back all the way to the side against the wall. He stepped aside, allowing Ziva to enter the seating aisle first, then kept her going until she sat in the furthest inside seat.

The bewilderment on her face was priceless.

"Jethro, I do not think we can see all that well from here," she pointed out.

He leaned in and murmured in her ear, "A guy doesn't take his girl to this kind of movie to watch the show."

After a few seconds, her confusion cleared and she grinned. Arranging her face in an innocent expression at odds with the twinkle that never left her eyes, she asked, "Then why does he take her?"

"Maybe you'll find out."

She released a sexy laugh as the movie started. Contrary to his statement, they did turn toward the screen as they shared their snack. As the movie progressed, Ziva snickered at the stupidity of the young people on the screen who always managed to put themselves right where the killer wanted them – and usually in their underwear, no less.

After a while, Jethro stretched a bit and ended with his left arm draped across Ziva's shoulders. Eyes laughing, she voiced in an undertone into his ear, "Very smooth."

He smirked and traced random patterns on her shoulder and upper arm left bare by her top. After a bit, his hand moved to play with her curls and then to lightly massage her scalp.

As the killer struck again, Jethro used his fingertips to turn her head exactly where he wanted it and moved in to capture her lips in a kiss that stole her breath.

In a whisper that was undoubtedly not meant to carry as far as it did, one of the guys in the back remarked to his friend, "Check out that old dude. Did you see that move?"

Ziva and Gibbs grinned against each other without breaking contact. Ziva moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "I think you have an admirer back there."

He murmured back, "Only person I'm interested is impressing is right here," nuzzling her neck.

"Oh, that's good. Very, very good," she breathed, pulling his head back down to hers.

The spent the rest of the movie alternating between making out and cuddling close. At one point when the room went particularly dark, Jethro slid his hand under shirt, swallowing her gasp with his kiss.

As the movie drew to a close, they came up for air and Ziva snuggled into him with her head on his chest. His fingers played with her hair again, enjoying the feel of it.

After the lights came up, they moved to the main aisle holding hands. The kids behind them were getting up from their seats as well.

As Jethro stood back to let Ziva out in front of him, she heard one of the guys from the back mutter, "How does a guy as old as he is get a woman who's that hot?"

On impulse she turned to him and crooked her finger at the kid. His first reaction was to freeze like a deer caught in headlights. Then, so as not to look like a chicken in front of his friends, he swaggered a step closer and said, "Yeah?"

"I will tell you how. He is considerate as often as possible..." she answered him. Leaning closer, she added in a conspiratorial voice, "and a really, really good kisser."

Throwing the kid a wink, she turned back to Gibbs and they made their way toward the door. He followed close behind her chuckling, his hand on the small of her back.

They could hear the kid's girlfriend giving him a hard time for being rude, and they couldn't help but laugh.

After depositing their trash in the receptacle, Jethro wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulders and she tucked a thumb through his belt loop, pressing her arm close to his waist. They walked out into the night to his truck.

"Someday his girlfriend will thank you for that," he commented as he opened her door.

"Well, he is no Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but perhaps he will improve with age," she allowed, a smile playing around her lips. He just shook his head with that half-grin she loved, going around to his door.

After he'd climbed in beside her, she slid closer to him on the bench seat and grasped the lapel of his jacket, pulling him down to her. "Thank you for showing me an excellent reason to see a very bad scary movie." She took his mouth in a kiss that vanquished every other thought in his head.

Pulling back a little, she tipped her head up to look at his face and ran her fingers over his chest.

"And now I think you should take me home and impress me some more."

"Your wish is my command," he said gallantly, speeding off, her merry laugh floating into the night.

~The End~


End file.
